In the field of power electronics, the gate control device is a voltage-controlled power gate control device, including VDMOS, LDMOS, IGBT, MCT, etc. With the development of power electronics technology, the power electronic systems, using gate control device as the core power gate control device, have also increased their requirements for the basic application technology, one of which is the dynamic gate control technology of gate control device.
Dynamic gate control is a technique that adjusts the gate driving signal of the gate control device to improve the switching performance of the gate control device. The technology can be integrated in the gate drive integrated circuit of the gate control device or between the gate drive circuit and the gate of the gate control device. This technology changes the changing rate of collector current (di/dt), voltage changing rate (dv/dt), current overshoot, voltage overshoot, etc., of the gate control device in the switch-on and switch-off transient states to optimize the switching rate, switching losses, and electromagnetic interference (EMI) transients in the switch-on and switch-off transient states.
According to the research of this technology, there are several methods such as variable current source, gate voltage regulation of the gate control device, and dynamic gate resistance. But in practical applications, the dynamic gate control technology is limited due to its complexity and unavailability. At the same time, it is hardly reflected in commercialized driver chips.